Imaginary Fiends
Imaginary Fiends is the 20th episode ''of the seventh season and the 154th overall episode ''Charmed. Summary Baby Wyatt's imaginary friend is actually a demon trying to gain his trust to turn him evil. Piper's spell inadvertently brings an evil 25-year old Wyatt back from the future who now wants to crush the good in baby Wyatt. Cast Main Cast *Alyssa Milano as Phoebe Halliwell *Rose McGowan as Paige Matthews *Holly Marie Combs as Piper Halliwell *Brian Krause as Leo Wyatt Guest Stars *Wes Ramsey as Adult Wyatt Halliwell *Marcus Chait as Vicus *Billy Kay as Hugo *Susan Santiago as Miss Henderson *Christina Carlisi as Professor Slotkin Co-Stars *Jason & Kristopher Simmons as Young Wyatt Halliwell Uncredited *Unknown actor as Chris Halliwell Magical Notes Book of Shadows Vicus :Little is known of :Vicus except that :he is a demon who preys on :magical children, turning them down :the path of evil. He can cloak himself :and become invisible to everyone but his victims. Spells To Summon Future Wyatt :Help this mother understand :The thoughts inside her little man :Though his mouth be quiet, :Let us hear his inner Wyatt. To Return Future Wyatt to his Timeline : A son in the future, a son in the past : Seeing anew what once has passed : Return him now to whence he came : Right when he left, all now the same. To Remove a Curse :Evil taints what was once held dear, :Remove this curse away from here. Potions Phoebe and Paige made a large number of vanquishing potions for Vicus. Powers *'Energy balls:' Used by a member of Vicus's Collective to attack Piper and Paige. *'Molecular Combustion:' Used by Piper to knock down and then blow up a member of the Collective. She later used it to attack another member of the Collective but she was resistant to her power. She also used it on Evil Future Wyatt, sending him flying. *'Fading:' Type of Teleportation used by members of Vicus's Collective. *'Orbing:' Type of Teleportation used by Paige and good future Wyatt. *'Invisibility:' Used by Vicus to remain invisible to all but Wyatt. *'Shimmering:' Type of Teleportation used by Vicus. *'Omnilingualism:' Used by Paige and good future Wyatt to speak and understand Maori. *'Bursting balls:' Used by members of Vicus's Collective to attack Piper, Phoebe and good future Wyatt. *'Voice Manipulation' (through Projection):''' Used by good future Wyatt to deepen his voice to threaten the members of Vicus's Collective. *Energy Waves' ''(through Projection):''' Used by good future Wyatt to vanquish members of Vicus's Collective. *Cursing:' Used by Vicus to curse Wuvey, Wyatt's teddy bear and his favourite toy. *'Black Orbing:' Type of Teleportation used by evil future Wyatt. *'Telekinetic Orbing:' Used by Wyatt to orb Wuvey back to him from Phoebe's hands. *'Sensing: Used by evil future Wyatt to sense Phoebe and Paige's arrival. *Power Negation' ''(through Projection):''' Used by evil future Wyatt to cancel out Vicus's invisibility. *Telekinesis:' Used by evil future Wyatt to fling Phoebe. *'Black Telekinetic Orbing: Used by evil future Wyatt to orb present Wyatt to him. Notes and Trivia * In Wyatt's preschool, a big ball of tape can be seen. This is the famous Tapeball which is made of rolled up pieces of tape. These tapes were the marks of the actors so they knew where to stand and where to go to in a scene. * This is the third time Wes Ramsey plays adult Wyatt, though it is the first time he's portrayed good Wyatt. He makes his fourth and final appearance in "Forever Charmed". * Piper mentions the dragon Wyatt created in "Forget Me...Not". * When talking about Wyatt, Phoebe says it'll be confusing differentiating between present and future Wyatt. This resembles the confusion Prue had with tensens when the sisters travelled back to 1975 in "That '70s Episode". *The trailer shows young Wyatt transforming into adult Wyatt. This doesn't happen in the actual episode. *When Good future Wyatt projected his energy waves his pose was similar to his aunt Prue in "Bride and Gloom". Cultural References * The title is based on the term "Imaginary Friends". A Fiend is an evil spirit or demon. * This is the second episode to feature Sarah Mclachlan's song 'Fallen' in the opening scene. It was first used in the episode Used Karma, though in this episode, the song is slightly remixed (Fallen Dan the Automator Mix). Glitches * When Hugo tripped Piper with his energy whip, she fell sideways even though they were both facing each other face to face. Gallery Episode Stills 7x19_3.jpg 7x19_4_.jpg 7x19_5_www_hqparadise_hu.jpg 7x19_6_.jpg photo01.jpg photo04.jpg 7x2001.jpg Quotes :Phoebe: Maybe it was an imaginary friend. :Piper: No. Imaginary friends are imaginary, hence, the name. Plus, you said he's too young to have an imaginary friend, remember? He's two. :Wyatt: (after greeting Leo, who's holding baby Chris) Hey, is this Chris? Oh, my gosh! He's so small. Hey, little brother. (to Piper): Is this before or after he swallowed the marble? :Piper: Marble? What marble? :Phoebe: Easy on the future information! :Wyatt: Of course, you're right. :Piper: Not, but really: what marble? :Paige' ''(about vanquishing Vicus): And of course, we've got the added problem of not even being able to see the demon. Only Wyatt can see Vicus. :Phoebe: We're just gonna have to bring a lot of vials. :Paige: And what, just throw them everywhere and hope we hit something? :Phoebe: Yeah. You have a better idea? :Paige: Normally, yes. :Wyatt: What are you gonna do, mom? Kill me in order to protect me? :Piper: It's a thought. :Wyatt: You always said spanking was barbaric! International Titles *'French:' La main sur le berceau'' (The Hand on the Cradle)'' *'Czech:' Imaginární přátelé (Imaginary Friends) *'Slovak:' Imaginárni priatelia (Imaginary Friends) *'Spanish (Spain):' Demonios Imaginarios (Imaginary Demons) *'Spanish (Latin America):' Amigos imaginarios (Imaginary Friends) *'Serbian:' Izmisljeni Prijatelji (Imaginary Friends) *'Italian:' L'amico immaginario (The Imaginary Friend) *'German:' Mein Freund, der Dämon (My Friend, the Demon) *'Hungarian:' Képzeletbeli barát (Imaginary Friend) Category:Episodes Category:Season 7